Taped Back Together
by Porcelain-Carrier-67
Summary: On a stormy night in Tokyo, Ichigo and Kish meet right after her and Masaya break up. Can Kish help heal her broken heart and not be crushed himself in the process? Rated T for safety.
1. Meeting

Summary:

On a stormy night in Tokyo, Ichigo and Kish meet right after her and Masaya break up. Can Kish help heal her broken heart and not be crushed himself in the process?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of their characters, otherwise I'd have a tub full of chocolate pudding…which I don't…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Meeting

She ran as far as she could, her heart beating fast to the rhythm of the thunder. Sheets of rain drenched and soaked Ichigo to the bone. But she didn't notice. If she did, she wouldn't have cared. Her heart was dropping the broken shards of itself onto the sidewalk with every step she took. That's all she heard.

_Step. Crack. Step. Break. Step. Crack. Step. Break._

Ichigo was so hurt and lost inside she forgot she had stopped running and was lying on a park bench, breathing heavily. She and Masaya had sat here when the Cherry Blossoms were out. She threw her fisted hands over her ears to prevent the memories from voicing their sad tales. It helped when the rain leaked in and all she heard was her breathing, her sniffling, and her tears falling. She pretended there wasn't a reason for them, because it seemed like now there wasn't a reason for anything.

The girl sat up and touched her neck. A wet cold ribbon was fastened. She ripped it off and threw it into the bushes in anger. The bell _tinged_, then was quiet. She wanted it to stay like that forever.

So she laid back down, dangling her hand over the side of the wood and ran her fingers over the concrete. The hard, rough surface showed that not _everything_ was falling apart. Only her. Not the world. Not Masaya. Just and only her.

"Ichigo?" a soft, musical voice whispered.

Her dark red eyes shifted from the ground to the speaker. This action caused more tears to spill. Through blurry vision. She met bright topaz eyes.

"What is it?" she whispered as well.

Kish kneeled down and took a tear from her cheek, leaving it on the tip of his finger to show.

"This is. Why are you crying? I hate to see you cry." he stated.

Ichigo shook her head. "He didn't want me anymore."

Kish frowned. "Masaya?" he spat.

She choked, her hands shaking from the effort it took not to run off again.

"Hey." he said gently. She looked up. "I'll stay with you if it makes you feel any better."

Ichigo couldn't take it. She threw herself at him, holding fast to his shirt, crying into his shoulder, burying her face into his emerald, wet hair.

Kish was shocked, but not in the least displeased. This is what he always wanted. But never under these circumstances. He promised himself he'd do whatever he could to make Masaya pay. But he'd wait until Ichigo smiled again.

"Am I alone now, Kish?" she asked. He patted her head.

"Not while I'm here." he promised.

Ichigo hiccupped twice, then let her weight fall on his shoulder, her eyes closed, her breath suddenly labored. They opened only once more, then shut out the rain and the voices that were carried by it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Sorry if it was too short, so if it was, just tell me and I'll lengthen 'em up!

Porcelain-Carrier67


	2. Thoughtful

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any characters of theirs, so put those shiny silver bracelets away!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Thoughtful

"Ichigo? You there?" Kish asked.

He pulled her back and her head lolled to the side, causing her hair to fall across her face. While he was admiring how cute this was, how cute she was when she slept, and how cute she was in general, he noticed her face was red.

_Humans don't blush in their sleep, do they? Pai never mentioned anything like that. _Kish brooded.

Ichigo coughed weakly, and he noticed her breathing was labored as well. Putting a hand to her forehead, he frowned.

"You shouldn't run in the rain." he told her, "Now you're sick."

So he cradled her in his arms to warm up her cold body and teleported to her house. He opened her window with ease and flew over to her bed. He himself had no personal need for much light, so he left it dark. He, for one, decided that any parental interruption _would__not__go well_. After he had "tucked her in", as the phrase went, he sat cross-legged on the end of Ichigo's bed, thinking out loud in a whisper, so as not to wake anyone in the sleeping Momomiya house.

"So, now she'll be warm…and that'll help, I guess. Didn't Pai mention something about food? And something like syrup?"

He groaned and held his head in frustration.

_Why are humans so damn confusing?! Emotions are hard enough, but now this?!_

At first he didn't hear Ichigo's soft voice carry. But then his ears twitched as she repeated herself within her dreams:

"All that's gone away

you've darkened my way

where's my light now?

where's my home now?

the stars they glimmer and shine,

but someone's thrown a blanket over mine

so where's my light now?

where's my home now?"

Kish's ears drooped at hearing her sad song. The worst part was that it was her own words. Her heart was singing through the voice that was now being silenced by harsh coughs that burned her chest.

Ichigo turned in her sleep, whimpering incoherent sentences, struggling in the dreams that were supposed to grant her peace. What was the dagger in Kish's heart was that he couldn't do anything to help her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and make her well again so she could smile. He'd even laugh with relief if she slapped him.

But she was quiet. She stirred, but said nothing more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was lying on the ground. Her eyes popped open instantly and she got to her knees, looking around wildly.

_Where am I? Where's Kish? Mom? Dad?_

She got to her feet, latching her hands to her forearms. It was so cold here. Her breath came out in white puffs. But everything else was black. There was no left, right, straight, forward, backwards, or behind. Tears leaked from her eyes and they stung. They ran by her mouth. They tasted salted and Ichigo rubbed them away.

The cat girl ran forward, forgetting the cold and the fear. It had to end somewhere. It had to stop! It just had to! Eventually, her body gave up and she collapsed.

"All alone! Forgotten! Let's see what she can take!"

Voices all around her shrieked insanely, speaking at all different speeds and times. It hurt her head and she tried to cover her ears. But the voices got in and pushed her.

"Worthless little one, come cry and beg, hold your head low and die!"

Finally, she started screaming. Her voice was strained and soft.

When the voices got tired of taunting, they shot at her with blue-colored attacks. Ichigo recoiled in fear. They were blue. They weren't right.

She looked everywhere on her for her pendant, but it wasn't there.

Or anywhere.

Seeing her defenseless made them cackle and hit even more. Bleeding and broken on the floor, her dark red eyes wouldn't blink.

"No, no, no, no." she pleaded.

But they kept at it.

"Stop! Please! No more!" Her voice was stronger.

They quieted a fraction.

"I…said…" she breathed, choking on a cough. But Ichigo tried one more time.

"_STOP!_" she screamed.

They were all wiped out and she laid her head down, wet with blood, not rain. But Ichigo smiled at the silence, at the cold. Neither one judged her. They didn't even hurt her. But one thing stepped next to her and bent down. It stopped next to her ear, breathing on it. Ichigo frowned, uncertain.

"I hate you." It declared, cackling.

Long after It left, Ichigo was still screaming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish sprang into the air, startled by the sudden cry that pierced the silence around him and the house.

But when he saw it was Ichigo who was screaming and thrashing around, he instantly went to her side, turning on the light, pulling her close, petting the back of her hair, murmuring in her ear.

"It's okay, it's okay, really it is. Just relax, I'm here Ichigo. I'm here and you're okay." he soothed.

After a few minutes of this, the screaming stopped and she held onto his neck tightly, crying in fear once more. She nuzzled his neck, looking for the comfort that she soon found.

"Kish, Kish, Kish." she repeated.

"I'm here." He kept answering as many times as she needed.

When her eyes started to open, she blinked a few times to absorb the light easily and looked up gaze at his golden eyes, staring with so much of his concerned emotion, back at her.

"He was there." she cried.

"How do we make him get away, then?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed.

He smiled, one of his fangs visible in the lamp light.

"Why don't I come in there and kick his ass for you?" Kish offered.

She didn't smile or laugh yet, but nodded her head in agreement. But it was enough, because it was step towards his goal.

"I'm going to make you happy again, I promise." he told her.

"What if it kills you?" she whimpered.

He thought about it. "I'll come back and get back at whoever murdered me!" he decided.

"What if _I'm_ the one who kills you?" she replied.

He answered automatically.

"I'd die happy and I'd only come back if you wanted me to. Either way, I'd be grateful."

But this time she was silent.

Kish's ears perked up.

He gave her one more tight hug, then teleported outside for a moment. Ichigo sat up in her bed, confused. Then the brass knob turned and her parents stood in the doorway. Sakura ran over instantly and cupped her daughter's face in her hands. Shintaro looked for anything suspicious. Boys.

"Are you okay? We heard you screaming!" she explained.

Ichigo nodded unhappily. "I had a nightmare."

Shintaro came over and sat on her bed after his inspection.

"As long as you're okay." he checked.

"As long as I'm okay…" she echoed softly.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…thoughtful." Ichigo answered.

"Of what, dear?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowing.

"Anything there is. Everything is…different today."

Her parents looked at her oddly.

"Did something happen?" her father guessed.

"M-Masaya…" her voice breaking and trailing off. His name burned an acid hole in her tongue and the painful tears escaped for the world to see.

Kish frowned and his ears drooped down the lowest they'd ever been, seeing his precious koneko-chan like this.

He wanted nothing more than to sail right in, whisk her away and take her to some exotic place where she absolutely _had_ to smile at all the new things around her. But he couldn't. So he sat still in the tree next to her room, watching in sadness until her parents left, muttering and cursing the boy who they once "adored".

By the time he could get back in without fail, Ichigo had already cried herself to sleep.


	3. Endless

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I _do_ own a kitty that goes 'mew'!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Endless

Ichigo opened her eyes. She was in her room, her nightstand next to her, Masha sleeping in his own drawer. For some reason, saying Masha didn't hurt her. Maybe _his_ name might, but not Masha at least.

She touched her hair. Her pigtails had been removed; the ribbons next to her on the nightstand, wrapped around in little bows on her lamp. It was an…interesting gesture to her. Looking down, she was at least happy to see she had changed out of her wet clothes before giving way to sleep.

Apprehensively, she looked to the window. The blinds were drawn, so she exhaled her held breath. But where had Kish gone to?

Rolling onto her tummy, she peered over the side of her bed. Kish stared back for a moment, then his pale hand flew up to cover her mouth in case she started screaming. But she didn't. She just kept staring at him with her somber, yet somehow relieved, red eyes.

Suddenly, screaming wasn't so bad anymore. Any reaction would be nice.

"Good…morning?" he tried, removing his hand.

"Good morning, Kish." she answered. Her voice was emptied.

He had to do something. _Anything at all_. So he threw off her blankets, picked her up bridal style and swung her around in a wide arching circle. In mid-air. That absolutely, positively had to do something!

"Kish, I don't feel well. Will you put me down?" she replied.

His ears fell, but he complied because that was what his koneko-chan wanted. A thought struck him. It was dangerous to his health, of course, but a thought.

"Koneko-chan, can I have a kiss?!" he sang.

Before she answered him this time, he swerved right over and pecked her on the lips. He fell back, smiling quite evilly. Ichigo just rubbed her lips of any kiss residue.

"Will you go get me something to eat?" she questioned.

Dismayed by her response, he just pointed to his giant ears. And she smiled a little.

"I like them."

"YAY!!!!!"

Kish flew back to her side, glomping her at an insanely fast and dangerous speed. They both crashed on the other side of her bed, landing in a tumble against the wall, laughing. Kish laughed with the pure joy only _he_ had right now in the whole universe.

Ichigo's disheveled red locks were all over the place, one even lying across her nose. But even then she looked beautiful. The best part was that when she put them back up with her ribbons a few minutes later, everything was perfect even then and all she had to use was her hands.

Kish decided that being graced by Ichigo's beauty so close and so early in the morning was worth being shot at by her parents.

As he was ready to leave, she tugged his shirt. He looked back, waiting expectantly.

"It's called 'chicken noodle soup' and it's in a can in the cabinet over the oven. Open it with a can opener, pour it in a bowl, then put it in the big black microwave for one minute and thirty seconds."

Kish pouted. "I know how to do it!"

She grinned. "We…We'll see." she said weakly.

Ichigo suddenly went to her knees, all the strength she had gone. Kish caught her and gazed at her reddened face with scared, topaz eyes. He kicked himself for engaging his ill koneko-chan in such rambunctious events fit for a child.

He started as something wet touched the hands he was holding her up with. Ichigo was crying again, broken sobs filling the room. Kish couldn't help but wonder why her parent's hadn't noticed all the noise going on in their daughter's room.

Putting her back in bed, pulling the covers to her chin, and smoothing everything out in one lithe movement, he gave a flicker of a smile and crept out. Ichigo watched the door for a few seconds before murmuring tiredly and closing her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish flew from room to room, opening doors and peeking inside, gone in a flash when there was nothing of interest to be found.

_Bathroom, no parents. Closet, no parents. Kitchen? …And--no parents!_

He made a game out of it, singing the answers to his own questions louder and louder in his head. He got through every room except one. He leaned his ear against the oak door, his acute hearing picking up nothing more than a spare wind.

"Where are they?" he mused aloud.

Flying back downstairs for any clues, he struck himself on the head as he picked up a discarded piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

Ichigo,

Your father and I have decided to take a three week cruise to the Bahamas, not only for our own enjoyment (hehe) , but in thoughts that you might be able to recuperate without all our noise and antics around you. We hope you feel better, and if Masaya comes around, your father says "Kick him in the place-you-can't-miss" and he'll happily pay the police ticket.

Love you,

Mom & Dad.

By the end of the letter, Kish was dying of laughter, rolling on the floor and banging the laminate. The ideas and images it had planted in his head were just too much! After a while, he sat up cross-legged, wiping a tear away. His smile disappeared when he thought of Ichigo.

In truth, she was getting her heart back together in an amazing amount of time, but maybe it was getting too much. He decided that he'd concentrate on her getting better first, follow the protocol of humans, and minimize humor to the surrounding area of his mind. He sighed.

This was _not_ going to be very easy on his part.

But thinking of all the time he'd be able to spend with Ichigo was worth any hardships.

So he stood up and followed the directions as Ichigo had ordered on making the "soup of chickens".

His finger paused over the one-touch buttons of the microwave. What were the numbers again?

_1...3...plus 0...13 minutes! _(A/N: I'm not trying to make Kish seem stupid, but will soup really explode if you put it in for 4 minutes?)

Kish smiled at his oh-so-smart achievement of the human machinery. And Taruto said he could cook for gremlins and they'd turn him to stone! Kish pulled up a chair from Sakura's dinging room table to watch his masterpiece unfold.

It had only gone nine minutes before it exploded, causing Kish to soar backward in terror.

"The power of Christ compels you…The power of Christ compels you…" he muttered to the obviously possessed machine. The rotten thing had made some type of sacrifice of Ichigo's meal! He opened the door to peer inside.

Black smoke greeted him, along with the charred remains of Shintaro's china bowl. He closed it quickly. But not quick enough.

The smoke alarm detected a danger and began wailing and beeping.

"_WAAAHHHHHH!!!!! ICHIGO, SAVE ME! YOUR HOUSE IS FREAKING POSSESSED!_" he screamed, waving a white and blue broom around, so the smoke wouldn't go in through his nose and make him kill the man who sold Monopoly boards down the street.

He had seen human's real accounts of what happened when evil took different forms--he had seen _The Amityville Horror_!

Taruto couldn't get him out from under his bed for a full week and a half. He wondered what he was doing right now at home, anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taruto sneezed for the third time. It was starting to annoy Pai.

Wheeling his chair around, abandoning his work momentarily, he glared at Taruto. The brown-haired boy looked back confusedly.

"Why. Are. You. Sneezing. So. Much?!" Pai growled.

Taruto shrugged. "Maybe someone keeps thinking of me?" he offered.

At this Pai scoffed and turned back around to continue his research.

While he was turned around Taruto saw what he was doing.

He snickered under his breath at seeing pictures of the wolf girl on the screen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had awoken and was propped up against her pillows, staring at the wall. Her eyes widened in mild surprise at Kish popping up next to her. Hadn't she been alone a moment ago?

_That's right, he can teleport. Why had I forgotten?_

She tried her best and smiled.

Kish surprised her even more by pulling the corners of her mouth back down.

"When you get better again, we'll work on your smile, okay?"

Ichigo nodded mutely, wondering when he had gotten so mature.

"And…err…that soup you wanted…hehehehe, it's not going to happen." he chuckled, putting a hand behind his head and blushing.

The cat girl shook her head and smiled at the wall.

Tears kept falling and the corners of _his_ mouth slipped downward.

"I really think they're endless, Kish." she informed.

He just climbed onto her bed and sat next to her, watching the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading chapter 3 everyone! And a special thank you to Kisshu4ever cause she (am I right? sorry if I'm not) was so nice as to review for me!!! YAY! does happy dance


	4. Unsure

DISCLAIMER: I'm trying keep being creative with this, and--OH MY GOD I just watched _Howl's Moving Castle_! (ahem) Tokyo Mew Mew is something I can't put into a bowl of water and make it follow my finger like a fish, therefore I do not own it.

Just so everyone knows, I usually update fast, so bwahahaha! :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Unsure

"…Are you still hungry?" Kish asked after a while.

"Not really." she answered.

Kish had abandoned the "possessed" soup in a nearby river and tried his best to clean up his mess. Because he was too scared to try again, he just teleported over to the first random restaurant his finger landed on in the phone book and err…borrowed…some human food for Ichigo. Her eyes lit up for a while as he recounted getting hit with a broom by the owner.

"But how did you cover your ears?" she questioned.

He held up a stretched out baseball cap, chuckling weakly.

Ichigo just took it from his hands, shaking her head lightly and tucked it under her mattress.

Now that they were out of stories and fast food, Kish was at a loss. What was it humans liked to do? He knew he shouldn't just straight-up ask Ichigo, but…

"What do you want to do?"

"Um…weren't we doing something already?"

"No--not staring at the wall! Let's go out or something!"

"You aren't my boyfriend."

"I don't have to be."

"But people will think--" she began, but Kish cut her off.

"Stop doing that, then. Stop caring about what people will think of you. I don't want to know what they care about. I want to know what you care about; what you want. I think you should get what you want Ichigo, no matter what someone tells you."

He stood up and held his hand out to her, his dark hair falling over one of his dancing eyes.

She looked from his palm to his face, then took it. 

If there was nothing to lose, there had to be something to gain, right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo smoothed out any stray wrinkles in her blue ruffled skirt. She straightened her pink shirt with the strawberry sewn into the left corner. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she stopped. 

She took her hands away and let her red hair fall on her shoulders. Looking at the mirror, she smirked and bend over, shaking it to the maximum. Flying up, she knew her hair was horrible, she knew her neck may hurt later on, but most of all, she knew that this was step one of a day where laws were meant to be broken.

Running barefooted down the stairs, she tripped on one and began falling, only to be caught quickly by Kish. She saw him in his dark blue jeans and green shirt, his ears captured in a new football hat.

"Was a baseball hat too wimpy?" she asked casually.

He laughed and placed her on her feet.

Ichigo tapped her shoes into place and held the door open for Kish as he threw on a black blazer left behind in the closet.

"Where did you get the clothes?" she went on.

He smirked. "I won't tell you that."

Suddenly, his smirk grew into a broad smile.

"Hey, Ichigo…" he began. She cocked her head. "How opposed are you to Grand Theft Auto?"

"The video game?"

"Transferred into reality, my dear."

He grabbed her around the waist and they teleported into a black Maserati and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, starting it up.

"Is this car legal?"

He turned the engine over and leaned into the back of the leather seat.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Ichigo buckled her seatbelt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rode the car through road blocks and over hills that only San Francisco should have. The sped it past 80 and into the red lines, until it finally ran out of gas. Somehow they managed to get it back to the same spot it was in when they started.

Their laughter was unknown and frowned upon by the other people walking around, but when Ichigo didn't see, Kish shot them looks that sent them kicking up a pile of dust and holding onto the straps of their briefcases so hard, they may have been ripped off from the pressure applied.

"_If looks could kill" a wise human once said. _he mused.

Ichigo spun around and around in happy circles, stopping to cling to his arm so she wouldn't fall from dizziness. She took in gulps of the sweet air that had given way to night. Falling back to lean against a large window filled with mannequins, she looked up to the stars, singing lightly again. 

Kish's wide range of hearing picked up on this segment as well.

"Take my time to walk through this city

Smashing windows and taking names

Time is hating me for playing this game

Drawing my own fine lines

In chalk fit for a king

Does anyone stop me?

No, the night answers

Do I want them to?

And the wind quiets down

'cause there's no answer.

So I linger

And do it again."

This one scared him a little, but at least she wasn't crying.

But maybe it was his fault; he had shown her Grand Theft at such a young age. However, there were many more things to be done before that mistake was covered up.

Grabbing her hand, he led her to an ice cream stall, ordering two.

Ichigo puzzled over where he had gotten human money when he shoved one in front of her face. It wasn't strawberry.

"You shouldn't always get the same thing." he explained, "It may not be the only habit you create."

She nodded at his words and took the cone. It was chocolate mint; his was strawberry. Ichigo glared at him.

"I said _you_ can't have strawberry. Maybe I wanted some?"

She just shook her head in frustration and licked hers. She was on her third lick when Kish erupted in laughter. She resumed glaring.

"What is it?"

"T-The--you-u-r--HAHA!" he gave up trying to speak and pointed to his nose.

She smiled and gave the end of it a sharp tug. He yelped and protested:

"_YOUR NOSE_!"

Ichigo touched where he pointed and drew off a glob of ice cream left over. Kish leaned over and licked it away before she could fully see. 

In response she grabbed his cone from his hand and took a big chunk, savoring the cold shiver that swept through her teeth and gums. He took it back, muttering something about "Pai and some future experiments" while Ichigo laughed at his expression.

Taking his free hand, she twirled him around, laughing. He held onto her wrist in reply and they danced in circles, unknown to the presence growing only a distance away.

Watching.

Waiting.

Planning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was an odd chapter, ne? Anyway--thanks for reading! The school week's coming up, so I don't know if I'll be able to keep up that speedy record or not. 

And as a secret, (looks around, whispers) I'm working on a new fanfic for another anime/manga on my list! Heheheheh. Wait for the unveiling!

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	5. Play

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of their products and stuff because I am content owning a beautiful, wonderful, all-expenses-paid, KITKAT!

Chapter 5: Play

Kish tucked Ichigo into her bed, watching her hold tight to Masha, who was most conveniently already off, otherwise he would have been suffocating. He brushed a stray piece of hair away from her eyes, causing them to flutter momentarily, then settle.

"Good night, Koneko-chan." he told her. 

She mumbled something, but he didn't hear it.

He waited for her to repeat herself as she often did, but this time she was quiet, her breathing even and light. He kissed her forehead, and he thought he saw her blush. At least she didn't spring up and slap him with Masha.

He vaguely remembered an anime character having this happen to him--getting hit by another smaller person when the girl, sleeping, awoke to see him staring at her…what was his name? 

Kish sighed, in the end only remembering that the person had long white hair, enjoyed cursing, and was a dog-demon of sorts.

Curling up next to the cat girl, he knew he'd have to move before she woke up, but was grateful for the few hours he would have.

Ichigo opened her dark orbs to see she was in her nightmare again.

She cursed whoever kept doing this, determined not to be afraid, and _determined_ not to let It get the better of her. Whatever It had ready, she'd fire back with just as much force, pendant or no pendant. She hoped.

"Alright, where are you?" she called. "I know you're here!"

It came up behind her and hissed: "You'll regret knowing that, won't you?"

Ichigo whirled around, her hands flying to her ears. But It was no longer there. She looked around carefully, but It wasn't coming out.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, shaking. It cackled.

"You deserve it, and you know it, my heartless one."

"What did I do?"

"You left me."

"_Who are you_?"

It sidled up next to her, wrapping her in a cold embrace. It dug It's claws into her neck and stated:

"The one who gave you the bell."

Then Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore and she screamed her nightmare away.

"Ichigo, stop screaming! The neighbors are gonna taser me if you don't be quiet!"

Kish shook her shoulders, wishing he had another arm to put over her mouth. Why did nightmares had to be so damn annoying!

"K-Kish?" she stammered, finally stopping her thrashing and screaming to hold onto him. Maybe nightmares weren't _completely_ unforgivable.

"I'm here." he told her, rubbing circles into the small of her back like a mother would. 

Ichigo hiccupped her tears and tried to explain.

"Masaya went in my dreams, Kish! H-He wants me to pay for abandoning him, but I-I don't love him! Even if I'm a stupid and horrible person, I can't let myself go like that, right? I just want to s-sleep without this fear. It w-was gone for a while, but…please, just make him l-leave!"

"But there's no way he can do that, Ichigo. Enter dreams--that's alien technology."

"Don't you remember!" she shrieked. "He _is_ alien! He can do whatever he wants to me while I'm asleep!"

"Well, I guess I overlooked that tiny, little detail." he admitted.

She cried into his shirt.

"Why don't I make you some pancakes? I'll let you have strawberries inside!" he bribed.

"It's 3 in the morning and you'll burn them." she protested.

"Can't be any worse than _your_ cooking." he mumbled.

She pushed him off the bed and he landed hard, twitching angrily.

"Your cooking still sucks, Koneko-chan." he told her.

She stepped on him as she made her way downstairs, her tears already drying.

Cracking a few bones and doing a couple of quick stretches, he bounded after her.

Masha was still sleeping.

"Okay! I can do this, just add eggs and mix and milk and some skill…"

Ichigo sat at the table, praying to God that she would live. 

_It'll be a miracle if I don't die an agonizing death._

_It'll be a miracle if Koneko-chan doesn't die._

Both sighed.

Then they looked over at each other, looking away when they saw they were doing everything at the same time, and mumbled things about the weather and bunny rabbits.

"Do you like white rabbits, pink rabbits, blue rabbits, or yellow rabbits?" Ichigo asked.

"Um…is that even a question?"

"Just answer it!" she snapped.

"My personal liking is rabid ninja bunnies. I've heard they're white, so I'll go with the first one."

"Is that even an answer?"

"Just eat your pancakes!"

And their day went from no randomness, to so random, Ichigo bought a piñata at CVS and they were filling it with candy.

"Want to try something?" he asked.

"What?"

He brandished a long blue coat, the size of the donkey piñata, buttoning it around it. He threw on a blonde wig and said:

"Ta-da! Instant target!"

Ichigo's grip tightened on the bat and Kish scooted aside any valuables.

While she beat the donkey-shaped object to a bloody pulp, she sang:

"Watch the bat hit the blue,

Miss the face for Round 2 

Beat the legs so he won't get away,

Save the gonads for last and everything will be okay.

Smash Masaya!

Smash Masaya!

STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS YOU FREAK!"

Kish laughed his approval while she stomped on it mercilessly after she had emptied it of candy.

Heheh, enjoy? I know, they're getting crazier, but Kish just wants to show Ichigo that it's okay to be crazy, you know? See you later and have a fun Spring Break!

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	6. We Forgot That

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because if I even _tried_ getting close to the copyright goods, Ryou would come out with a .204 caliber rifle and shoot after me all the way down the street.

Please visit **Saba Butt**'s profile, mmkay?

Chapter 6: We Forgot That

Ichigo lost her hold on the bat and it clattered to the floor. Kish opened one eye lazily. The metallic sound that bounced off the walls had interrupted his sleep. Not that he needed much of any. Then his eyes opened wide; all the way.

She stumbled as she tried to get over to him, but with her breath labored, she sank to her knees. Why had she suddenly become this way? Wasn't she better? Hadn't this passed? Or…had she ignored it?

Ichigo closed her eyes. All the images were blurry and unfocused. It hurt to gaze at the things she clearly could not see. She felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Ichigo! What's the matter? Are you okay?" Kish kicked himself. Of _course_ she wasn't _okay!_ He didn't expect her to reply.

But she did.

Grabbing at his shirt, she whispered in her soft angel voice:

"I'm fine. Just tired. Tomorrow, we can play again--right Kish? We can keep playing. Until Mom and Dad come home…" Her grip failed. "You'll always be here, Kish?"

Ichigo slumped and started to fall towards the ground, but Kish caught her in time. He scooped her up in his arms. Ichigo's eyes flickered at his promise:

"Always, my Koneko-chan."

Then she faded from the conscious world, but with a smile.

Kish laid her head only a bit softly against the pillow, yet she didn't move at all. 

_This_ was bad.

He sat in the air to think better. True, she was sick when he first brought her home. But it seemed like she had gotten over it. _She never did stay in bed too long. _he mused.

So maybe, she never had recovered. Maybe they just…forgot about her being sick? Kish put a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously.

"Wow, this'll turn out great, huh?" he offered loudly.

Ichigo didn't move.

The alien's ears drooped. Flying into the bathroom, he rummaged around in her cabinets for what Pai called a "therm-mome-ter". He found the stick-like invention and went straight back to Ichigo.

He peered at her for any movements, but found none. So he coaxed open her mouth and stuck the metal under her tongue. It beeped not long after.

TEMPERATURE: 39.28° CELSIUS

TEMPERATURE: 102.7° FAHRENHEIT

THANK YOU FOR USING YOUR TEMPERATURE CONVERTION-BASED THERMOMETER. J

Kish sighed. Why was this thing so happy? 102 was _not_ good, according to Pai's studies. How ironic human technology was.

He looked over his Koneko-chan and saw her face was red. Kish felt like crying; he had no idea how to help Ichigo. He'd call Pai, but there's no way he'd help Ichigo…

Suddenly, her little pink phone rang.

Nearly falling out of track from fear, he corrected his flight and flipped open the top. He didn't even get a chance to say "hello".

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BAKA STRAWBERRY? I CAN'T WAIT ALL DAY FOR YOU TO ROLL OUT OF BED!" Ryou demanded.

"Don't be mean to Koneko-chan!" Kish shot back instantly.

"…Kish? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THIS PHONE?"

"First of all, quit yelling Blondie. Secondly, Ichigo is sick. Could you send over one of the Mews for help? I'm afraid I don't know too much about human ailments."

Ryou was silent for a moment, probably steaming over being called Blondie. "Fine!" he snapped. "But she'll have to work off all the days she misses. I'm going to send over Lettuce."

"Oh, and tell her to come in, but avoid the piñata remains, please."

"What?"

"Ichigo had some anger issues she wanted to let out."

"Baka strawberry…"

Kish clicked the top down before Ryou began ranting and raving again.

Lettuce knocked on the door, only to remember Ryou had reported she could just come in. She opened the door slowly, still unsure. But when she heard a thump and a loud string of curses, she knew either this was really bad or Kish had stubbed his toe really hard.

Actually, when she opened the door, she saw him rubbing the back of his head and muttering crossly at what seemed to be Ichigo's drawer. Then Masha popped out and started screaming "Alien! Alien!"

"I've been here for over three days and now you want to hit me with random plushies!"

She rapped on the door lightly to get his attention. He smiled brightly.

"Hi! Ichigo's over there, but can you dismantle this stupid robot? He's a real 'pain-in-the-neck' as you would put it."

Lettuce smiled shyly, and shook her head.

"Okay." he answered, seemingly pleased she wouldn't.

The fish girl tapped over to Ichigo's bedside and touched her forehead. She cringed at the heat. This was _not_ good at all. Kish handed her the thermometer.

"I didn't clear it. The smiling device says it's 102.7, but I checked her about an hour ago, so maybe you should do it again."

Lettuce blinked. Kish was being very mature and serious. It was very…disturbing, given his usual nature. His right ear twitched.

"I know, it seems odd for me to not be flying around and going through Ichigo's clothes,"--Lettuce blushed--"but my Koneko-chan needs help. And it hurts to know I can't be the one to help her…

He shook his head quickly, then added:

"But if I can just _be_ there for her, it makes it all better."

Lettuce just nodded and took Ichigo's temperature to double check.

It had gone up to 103.6° Fahrenheit. She now had shallow breathing. Kish propped her up on her pillows and let her lean on him, but it didn't change much. Lettuce touched his shoulder.

"Ichigo's doing really bad, Kish."

He surprised himself by snapping. "I know! Don't you think I realize this when I'm right next to her--listening to her breathe less and less?!"

Normally, Lettuce would have backed off and excused herself, but she held firm.

"We should take her to a hospital. They can bring down the fever."

He shook his head. "It would cause a scene and her parents would have to be called and come back--it's all too much. Who knows if I'd be able to see her again? Who knows if…if she's even get well?"

The question hung in the air, growing and growing, until something else had to be said to keep it from suffocating the three.

"What do you suppose we do then?" she went on.

Tears made salty trails down his porcelain-colored face. "I don't know. I really don't know." 

Suddenly, he punched the mattress. The strength of his fist caused the springs to protest. With a final groan, a few of them snapped. Kish growled his frustrations from the back of his throat.

Then he stopped. He was aware that he had been scaring the girl who was now no longer sitting next to him, but aware of something else. He was glowing.

A pure cream-painted light was emitting off of him and hitting Ichigo. Both their faces were lightened and enhanced with the glow, giving an angelic look. 

When the transfer stopped, Kish felt no different, but when he touched Ichigo's cheek and her eyes fluttered open, he knew she did.

Her dark orbs looked up to his topaz ones and he could have sworn they were smiling.

Okay! Did you like that chapter? I hope you did! Kish has a new power, see? Ohhhhhhhhh--what is this new revelation? Any suggestions are welcome, but I won't tell you if you're right, but I'll give anyone who reviews a cookie. 

Sorry I took so long to update, I hope this was enough.

Porcelian-Carrier-67


	7. Oh My God

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because I'm so creative with my own surges, I have no need to commit an A-Class felony of stealing copyrights! (sigh) I feel so complete! Lol

Actually, I'm listening to the radio on my computer so I'm not only marveling at how cool this is, but how much I love the music they play. Oh, the station is 94.5 PST. Totally awesome!

I'll tell you which song I used at the end, okay?

Hope you like this next chapter, some revelations will be made!

_Thinking_

"_Song lyrics in italics because they are real_"

--

Chapter 7: Oh My God.

Ichigo moved her hand slightly. Turning her head, she looked down at it and dared herself to lift it up. With a bit of strain, she did. Smiling, she let it flop down and looked up to Kish and…Lettuce? Why was she here?

Her forehead creased in confusion. Kish merely murmured soft words of comfort as he smoothed down her red hair. _She needs some rest, and everything will be okay. Please, God, let her be okay. _Kish begged inside, his thoughts swirling only for her.

Ichigo let the line in her forehead straighten out and accepted the situation for what it was. Answers weren't needed for the moment. So she just smiled at them both and felt the subtle tug of sleep pull at her. Blackness formed at the corners of her eyes and she took her time closing them. The last thing she wanted to see was Kish.

--

Kish ran a smooth thumb over her equally-smooth cheekbone. Lettuce excused herself to go downstairs and prepare "a few things to help with the fever when she wakes". Kish saw her out--the longest twenty seconds he had waited in a while.

He gazed at the lovely line of the cat girl's mouth, the fullness of her pink lips. He knew better than to try and steal a kiss, but this time he didn't feel the want to. He touched a lock of her vibrant, soft hair and twirled it gently around his fingers; the smell of strawberries wafting out at him like tiny invisible tendrils.

Her long fingers wrapped around the hem of her blanket and her lips parted, but no sound came out. He tried to read them, but to no avail.

Kish trailed her jaw line and she shivered in her sleep. He chuckled under his breath and snuggled up next to her, his topaz eyes already fluttering.

--

Ichigo started, not sure where she was for the moment, and bolted into an upright sitting position. In the second she caught her breath, it all came back and she blushed wearily at her own actions. Looking to her side, she shrugged, then was about to go on gazing at other things, but did a double take. Kish was right next to her--sleeping on top of that!

He was curled up on his side, emerald hair slightly out of place. The corner of pillow his pale hand was touching buried half of his peaceful face from her view. His mouth quirked in a quick smile.

Moving herself so she laid on her stomach on top of the covers, she found the strength to kick her legs back and forth like a child; her elbows propped up and hands cupping her chin. Ichigo only looked at Kish while he slept, the rise and fall of his chest, the tiny movements that sometimes occurred.

Every now and then he'd say something so quickly and soundlessly, she could only know he spoken, not what he'd said.

She had the odd want to take a free piece of his silky hair and twirl it around her fingers. She would have, but Lettuce walked in at the moment and actually smiled.

"I see you're feeling better." she said slyly.

"U-Um yeah." she stammered.

Ichigo almost snuggled back under the covers again, but jumped into a standing position when Kish rolled over a little. His sleep-filled eyes opened only a crack, before he closed them again due to the invasion of light. He was lost in his thoughts once more in a matter of minutes.

Lettuce put the tray filled with a bowl of soup, two cold pills and oddly, another blanket, on the floor. She walked over to the sleeping alien quietly and leaned over to inspect. Then she quickly turned on her heel and grabbed the blanket, draping it over him in such a lithe moment, Ichigo was surprised. The girl merely gave her a smile.

"I'll let you eat the soup and pills on your own. I don't think you're still young enough to try and throw them away, right?"

Ichigo's cheeks burned, because that _was_ what she had wanted to do for the first few minutes Lettuce came back. But she shrugged and agreed anyway.

The fish mew bowed her head slightly, threw a glance towards Kish, and left them alone. Ichigo cocked her head at hearing the door's lock snap into place. Her red eyes widened, and she ran to her outside balcony, doubled over the rail. She was leaving!

"Lettuce!" she called, "Where do you think you're going?!"

She turned around and responded: "I'm going back to the Café! Have fun with Kish!"

Ichigo thought her cat ears had picked up a snicker. She felt her face heat up in anger and she shouted, "BAKA!!" as loud as she could muster.

Then she stomped back into her room, slammed the balcony doors, and shut the brass lock angrily. Huffing, she crossed her arms and plopped on the edge of her bed, mumbling harshly about "set-ups" and "Ryou giving Lettuce a raise".

Kish awoke to Ichigo's voice--angrily chattering away. He sat up tiredly, rubbing one of his eyes childishly. She whirled around at the sound of bedsprings groaning. But one look at him sent her face burning again and she had to turn away. _Why does he have to look so innocent?_

"Hey Ichigo!" Kish greeted, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

She yelped and slapped him away. "You're such a pervert sometimes!"

He only laughed. "Oh, it's only 'cause I like you Ichigo, you know that!"

"How can you be so open about that?" she muttered. "If you really did care for me, you wouldn't pronounce it so flamboyantly."

Kish sidled up next to her ear and whispered: "I want the world to know it, not just you. That's why I do the things I do."

The girl abruptly stood up, and stalked over to the tray Lettuce had so carelessly(and uncharacteristically)left behind on the floor. _How dare he make me feel so--so--so--urgh! Why does he make me feel so…dazzled?_

She contemplated over this as she downed the medicine and slurped her soup. There was no reason for her to feel like this! No logical reason left on this Earth! So why did she…why couldn't she just let it go?

Kish had gone oddly quiet. Ichigo turned around and couldn't help smiling. He had fallen asleep again, slumped over, leaning against the bed. He had been waiting for her to finish. Suddenly, he toppled in his stance and landed on the floor. He groaned a protest and opened his eyes for a second to fix his position to a more comfortable one. Then he went back to sleep--on the floor! Ichigo shook her head. _Why do I care so much?_

--

Kish felt a rough surface scraping his cheek and sprang up instantly. His hand patted the cream carpet hesitantly, and it took a moment for all the memories to flood back. He was waiting for Ichigo to finish her meal…then he was on a cloud…then he got chased by a monkey--Kish shook his head vigorously back and forth. He had fallen _asleep!_ How reckless! What if his--where _was_ Koneko-chan?

He stood up and noticed the blanket that had fallen from his shoulders. The alien picked it up and lovingly placed it on the bed. Opening the door a crack, he saw a dim light emitting from the downstairs. Traveling down the steps carefully, using his acute hearing to detect and creaks, he stopped at the foot of the stairs. He clearly recognized Ichigo's form resting on the couch.

His troubled mind also deciphered her sobs, accompanied with a music piece that flowed from a nearby radio. Why was she crying? She wasn't saying anything, so he could only guess. But the radio helped a little:

"_Softly we tremble tonight, picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight, I said I'd never leave you'll never change I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._"His mood sobered and he rested into a sitting position to listen to the human melodies more."_Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. You said, you said that you would die for me?_"

Ichigo tried to console herself. "Nobody knows what it's like--nobody knows what this kind of hurt is. He was supposed to love me--he said it exactly like this! I just wanted to be happy, but I was too selfish wasn't I? It was too much to hope for and I didn't have enough to give."

"_We made plans to grow old, believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told. Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light? Am I supposed to be happy? with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. Am I supposed to be happy? with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. You said, you said that you would die for me?_

_You must live for me too... For me too...yeah, yeah? You said that you would die for me?_" "It was a lie then, right?" she spat at the ground. "He would have rather had _me_ die so he could move on. He didn't want me and I didn't want him, in the end. We betrayed each other, huh? Maybe I should have never become a mew. I could have been eaten by a Chimera Anima and that would have been that. Things wouldn't hurt so bad and--"

"_STOP IT!_" Kish screamed from his hiding place.

She stood up, the music still dancing in the air behind her.

"_Am I supposed to be happy? with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. Am I supposed to be happy? with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price You said, you said that you would die for me?_"

"Kish, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

He didn't answer her question. "I don't want you to ever, ever, _ever_ think that again Ichigo!" Kish teleported to her and shook her shoulders desperately. "_I_ want you! _I_ need you! I would have wanted you no matter what!" Tears ran down his cheeks and hit the floor.

She could only look at his face, twisted in pain, morphed by the pallid shadows of the evening.

"You're so important Ichigo. You being happy is everything to me! If you wanted something that was stuck at the end of time, I'd wait forever to die just to get it for you! Please don't give up just because someone didn't love you for you and you couldn't love them for them. It happens--it does! But you can't run and hide from it, because whatever happens after it always leads to the same thing! You end up hiding from life! And please, a life without you isn't worth living. It'd be like no color, no light. Everything would be dark and morbidly nostalgic. It would remind me of how I failed to help you."

Ichigo suddenly drew her hand back and slapped him, tears making trails down her own cheeks.

"You-you idiot!" was all she could say.

Before he could retort, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close. His sweet breath sent her head spinning before their lips met contact. After a long earth-stopping kiss, they broke apart, breathing heavily in light sounds. Together they uttered:

"Oh my God."

--

. Yay! Kissy kissy kissy! Hahahaha! Oh, I have wanted to type that for sooooooooooooooooooooo long! Oh, the song was:

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Cat and Mouse**

I don't own it or anything related to the music company. But that chapter was just so cute! (squeals fangirl-ness) Please review and tell me what you think, okay? I'd appreciate it very much!

(Suggestions are welcome as well.)

Porcelian-Carrier-67


	8. What We Know

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMM and if I did, well…Masaya would be err…_missing_, shall we say. (chuckles)

Everyone!! I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while! Maybe I wanted the tender moment to seep in and invade your imaginings and morph your dreams into KishxIchigo love? Who knows! Not me! But I sincerely apologize. (grovels at feet of reviewers and readers) I am a bad authoress for making you wait. I hope you still like the chapter, though.

Thanks to:

Fluffyfangirl89, Kisshu Neko, and Kisshu4ever. I'm grateful for all your loyal and honest reviews!

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 8: What We Know

Ichigo was the first to turn bright red. Biting her lip, she turned away from the wonderful creature that was making her heart hammer painfully against her feelings. Why did he have to look at her with though wide, innocent, topaz eyes that melted any and every room away? All the sorrows and voices just left… Something clicked in front of her face. After a few times, she noticed it and looked up.

Kish peered down, his eyes scanning her. Her eyes widened and she backed off. Masha lazily drifted down the stairs, cooing his dream aloud, and Ichigo raced over, practically throwing him in Kish's face as evidence.

"Masha needs a bath! Okay, thanks, bye!"

Racing up with her savior, she didn't hear his response. "But…Masha's a robot."

The cat girl slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor, pulling up her knees to her chest. Burying her face in her palms, the outsides of her hands rested on top of her knee caps. A few tears leaked out in between the cracks. She moaned and Masha floated over to comfort her. Poking her cheek with a tiny hand, he then snuggled it affectionately.

"Ichigo sad! Be happy! Ichigo!"

She wiped her eye and nuzzled him, nearly hugging him into oblivion and crying into his tiny, honest shoulder.

_Why did I kiss him? Something's really wrong with me--so wrong. I don't love him, and I can't anyway. There's nothing for me to give him at all and I don't want to have love. It shatters my heart, even after years and years, it'll eventually end. There's no love that lasts until death. I don't see any love at all. Just in Masha, maybe, but it's still so far away. Like those foreign mountains people dream up and never touch. Love is an untouched, pure thing. But no one in the world has it. Only fools think they do. And I'm not fool enough to believe in something that's folded away, so far away it's stuck in fairy tales. _

_No prince is going to pull it out and hand it to me. Nobody's gonna tape me up and make me better. Nobody's gonna get that close. My dreams are so warm to me…the only thing that feels good…I'd like to visit them again…_

A knock at the door made Ichigo shift out of her reverie.

"Um…The water wasn't running, so, I got a little confused, I guess. More worried. Are you okay? Even though Masha's a robot and technically can't get a bath, are you just brushing him or--"

"Go away, Kish." she begged.

"Why? Do you feel alright? Should I come in?"

She made a fist and collided it with the back of the door. "Just leave me be for a while, okay? That's all I'm asking." she swallowed, "You said you'd do whatever I wanted, right?"

"Within reason." he mused on the other side.

"I want to be left to my thoughts."

"What thoughts are they?" he inquired.

Ichigo sighed. "My world is but dreams to you. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay there a little longer."

Suddenly, the air rippled in front of her. She closed her eyes, wishing it would all just be a mirage. Soft fingers touched her chin.

"Did I upset you?"

His voice was cool and sweet against her ears, but it had that regular taunting edge she was accustomed to. The storm whirled and battered the small window in the bathroom as the silence grew.

"Why is it always about you?" she finally asked, "Why don't you let me do whatever I want like you said you would all those times? Did you lie to me? You've been lying the whole time haven't you!? I don't want any stupid excuses anymore!"

"Ichigo…" he murmured, unaffected by her words. He extended a hand to move a stray piece of hair, but she slapped him away.

"I don't want you Kish. Get out of my house and go away from me! If you love me, you'll listen! I don't need you at all and I'm better off without you near me!" she drew a sharp breath.

The air shimmered and her head flew up. Kish had his hair covering his eyes, so she couldn't read them. His voice gave it all away.

"I understand, Momomiya-san." he crackled.

Tears flooded the back of her eyes as she watched him distort. She stood up to pull him out of his teleportation route, but watching it made her dizzy. Holding onto the sink counter for support, she looked up again to see he had vanished.

--

Ichigo pulled her arms through the sleeves of her coat and stomped her feet into her snug boots. She grabbed another coat and sprinted out of the house, closing the door in a rush.

Digging her hands into the warm pockets, Ichigo dared not to think of what temperature it was outside. The news reporter had proclaimed that this was a horrid blizzard that required all people on the streets to be moved into shelters.

The wind shoved her light body into a snow bank, and for a moment, she stayed there, noting how her sickness made her lose weight. After a few minutes of rest, she wrestled herself out of the snow's grip and landed back on the sidewalk. She stood up numbly and continued to face the biting wind.

"Kish…Kish…" she called weakly. "Answer…Kish…"

"Ichigo?" someone asked.

She cleared her eyes to see Taruto standing in front of her, bundled up as well. His tiny hand reached out to touch her forehead.

"You're really cold, you old hag." the young alien stated.

"I thought you and Pai hated me." she breathed.

"We don't, we just don't always get humans. Why are you out here in this weather? Isn't Kish gonna be mad at you?"

"I did something horrible, Taruto. I need to find him…I can't let him go like this…I need him…"

The boy steadied the shaking girl and said in a much clearer voice than hers: "You can't be out here in this weather. Kish'll come home eventually, so don't worry. You'll catch your death, as you humans say," he joked.

Ichigo pushed him away.

"Kish…Where are you? Come here…"

The boy's brown eyes widened. Why did she care so much? What was her point? What was she trying to prove?

"Why won't you go back home?" he went on, "Kish is fine, he's strong! Don't underestimate him!"

She turned to stare at him blankly. He shuddered. "I told him I didn't need him and for him to go far away. I said 'If you love me, you'll listen'. I told Kish that I was better off with him gone. I'm not going to leave him out here until I find him and set things right. Just because I'm too scared to admit my own feelings doesn't mean he needs to suffer because of that,"

Taruto could only watch in awe before he found his voice. Trailing after her quickly disappearing figure, he tried to talk to her again.

"Let Pai and me come with you! You'll have more people to find him with and if you get weak from exhaustion, one of us can help you!" he begged.

Ichigo stopped once more. "I have to find him alone. It's the only thing that'll satisfy me."

The young one sighed. Before disappearing, he added: "He might be at the park."

--

The numb girl wobbled on unsteady knees into the park. She couldn't make it in this weather much longer. But she _had_ to find him. She needed to tell Kish she loved him. It _had_ to be done.

"Where are you?" she whispered, "Kish? Kish?"

Her red orbs twinkled. His stiff form was only a mere 20 feet or so away. But no…he was walking in the opposite direction. _I can't run…I can't, but I've got nothing better._

Planting one foot in front of the other, her cramped and painful strides increased with each step. Soon, she was gasping and running in leaping bounds. She tripped and was instantly greeted by white. It blocked some of her vision, but she saw him still walking away from her. The storm was so loud, he couldn't hear her burning gasps.

_Fate…get out of my way. If I have to die tonight, I'll make sure he knows. I can't even really feel the coldness anymore. Yes, It's more of a memory now. But Kish…listen, please! Can't you hear my heart thudding and my short breaths over the whistling storm? Please, don't go. Wait for me._

"Kish…" she muttered. Then, she opened her eyes and inhaled a ragged breath. "KISH!!" Ichigo screamed.

She sat up, her whole body shaking to watch him turn around. His pale face reacted within an instant and then he was next to her.

"Why are you here!? You stupid, stupid, stupid girl!" he scolded, wrapping her up in his warm embrace. She smiled and handed him the coat.

"I thought you'd need this. 'Cause I love you."

"I am warm enough--I'm an alien, so when I need to, I can't feel this cold! My planet's worse than this! And why do you even care!? You can be so irresponsible--wait, what?"

The coat dropped from her frozen grip and she buried herself into his warm chest. "I love Kish and I needed him to know that I'm crazy about him with all my heart. I love him no matter how many times I may run or fight, because he's the light that made the darkness let go. Kish makes me happy. I'm so happy right now…"

"Ichigo? Why are you talking like you're leaving?" he choked, shaking her.

With shaking movements, she assumed his role from the last battle against Deep Blue and kissed his marble lips, then fell back into his embrace.

_Now my dreams will always be warmed with that kiss. Kish, I love you so much._

The alien shook her cold, smiling body in fear. "Ichigo!? I love you too! Please, come on, stay here! Hey, tell me you love me again! Give me another kiss! Ichigo? ICHIGO!"

--

Oh my gosh, that was so sad! (blows into tissue) What's gonna happen? Will this be a classic Romeo and Juliet? Or will the 21st Century invade and morph this forbidden love story?

Thank you, my faithful reviewers!

Porcelian-Carrier-67


	9. Lost It

DISCLAIMER: Tokyo Mew Mew tis not mine. I have locked my windows, just in case Kish comes by 'cause I killed his love. That's why it isn't mine.

Audience: How does that make any sense?

Me: I think I have the ability to _know_ what I _own_!

Audience: (shrugs)

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! (chirps with utter happiness) I got 5!! reviews in one shot! Isn't that great!? So, thankies to:

xKawaiixKonekox, Fluffyfangirl89, Nekomimi-Chii, Kisshu Neko, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, and Kisshu4ever!

YAY! On with the story, then. Enjoy the chapter!

--

Chapter 9: Lost It

Kish suddenly couldn't stand still. He had to move, run, scream with the wind--something! Ichigo's form just…_lying_ in his arms disturbed him to no end. Holding her like this wasn't right. It made him sick with disgust.

"Ichigo…"

He buried his head in her frosted red tresses, begging for some sign of life. His body quivered with not cold, but grief. He had only seen her so innocently dangling in life and death once before--the last battle with Deep Blue. Sure, he'd almost injured her countless times, but this…her face was so angelically pale, it was like she was already one.

Kish hissed out a clouded breath. A thought struck him and he snickered sadly. Blondie. He'd help her, no matter how many times he refused to give her a raise. _Even if Ichigo couldn't see how he treated her with that subtle kindness, I noticed--why am I thinking like she's already dead? She's my koneko-chan and I promise_--his grip tightened--_it's _not _over._

Kicking up the snow around his ankles, he watched it glisten in the lamp light with pride before the wind scattered it and he teleported off.

--

"BLONDIE!" Kish shouted out.

Keichiiro popped his head out of the kitchen window, then quickly drifted out to confront the alien in his foyer.

"Kish, why are you here?"

He frowned. "I have a delivery. ICHIGO NEEDS HELP! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE HERE!?" Kish screamed.

Keichiiro patted the trembling boy's shoulder and gave him an thin smile. "We'll help her out, okay?"

Inside, his heart was bursting in terror. Something that flickered across his eyes must have given it away.

"I'm scared too, and I know you just want to help, but…" he looked at her fragile hands, "she went looking for _me_. I'm the _cause_ of this."

He would have responded, if not for the boot that sailed past his ear. Ryou stood at the banister; an annoyed expression on his face.

"Since when am I "Blondie", you rat?"

"I think you've mistaken me with some other alien cohort of mine."

"I'm pretty sure I see the resemblance."

"I'm pretty sure I see your smirk right over there. See? It's _way_ over there where I knocked it off to."

"Why you--!"

Kish got a sudden sober look on his face that made Ryou jump. "Look. I can fight with you all day over stupid, trivial things that'll mean nothing when I'm older. But now, I need you to help Ichigo. I don't care what you think of me. Just help her."

The older boy suddenly noticed her. "What the hell happened to her!?"

"I accept full responsibility." Kish answered clearly.

Sliding down the rail, Ryou bounded to Kish and Keichiiro's places and gazed down on Ichigo. Her face was beautiful. Like a statue carved from marble. He had to stare down the chair next to him to keep himself steady as his body reacted to the realization.

"I can't do anything." he whispered.

"Why not?" Kish asked hardly. His words cut like knives. "You haven't even tried and yet…that's all you can do!?"

Ryou wheeled around. "What do you want!? I can't bring her back! It's over! She dead!"

--

His words echoed like gunshots in the boy's mind. _Dead… Over… Nothing… Can't do anything at all…_

Keichiiro wordlessly took Ichigo from the teenager's shaking hands. His eyes refused to blink. His pupils wouldn't stop retracting. The tears were really endless. Ichigo had no idea. Falling to his knees, Kish's palms make a slam against the hard granite surface. Torture was never _this_. This was an eternal damnation. It was the worse thing imaginable. Never ending.

Ryou looked down at Kish, startled. He looked torn apart; exposed. Ryou had always seen him calm and preserved, cocky and happy. It was new to him, seeing the alien so…helpless? Was that the word? No. Something deeper, more painful…It was as if he was disintegrating. Disappearing. To say he was dying wouldn't be enough. Death wasn't going to spring up and take his poor soul at a moment's notice. It would wait. Just like it always did.

"Why does she love me? I'm no good for her…I've never been, have I?"A/N: He loves her with all of his heart, the sun, moon, and planets, but wishes she'd never agreed to his feelings if this was the result.

Tendrils of cream and beige seeped from his fingertips and rose like mist from his skin, momentarily enveloping his form before bursting with radiance, which made Ryou and Keichiiro shield their eyes. They opened them a little to see Kish still sitting there, his eyes blank.

The light colored apparitions danced around wildly, swinging and sweeping, banking over to Ichigo. In Keichiiro's arms, she shifted and was embraced by the pure luminescence; it coiling itself around her body and sinking deep into her, leaving the girl with an unearthly glow afterwards.

Her red orbs opened sleepily; dream-tinted, as if she were still in her lasting thoughts. But she blinked confusedly at Keichiiro, with he sobbed his relief. Ryou skirted over and picked her up off her feet and swung her around in an arcing circle like a child out of joy.

But the first thing out of her mouth was: "Kish. Kish?"

Ryou put her down and kneeled next to the alien. His topaz eyes were no longer lively. They were wandering and distant; pulled out of time and emotionless. But the golden orbs sparkled briefly with something like remembrance when they landed sight of Ichigo standing next to Ryou, bend over him, anxiously cupping his cheek. The glazed eyes slid over to admire her now warm hand and he held it, closing his eyes before opening them to reveal no change. Just a deepening of his soulless body now.

Ichigo tugged at her hand and his iron grip was released by her sudden movements. Kish wouldn't have let go. This puppet wasn't the alien boy who she loved. Why wasn't he turning back and pinning her to the ground while threatening a kiss? Why wasn't he smiling or flying around in excitement? Why did he just collapse on the café floor without a word or sound?

--

Oh my gosh!! What has happened to Kish!? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

Audience: You're so irresponsible.

Me: (fangs and foaming at the mouth; snarls) I'M GREIVING!

Audience: And how's that working for ya?

Kish: (pops in) What the--WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?

Me: Shut up! I am grieving your death!

Kish: (cries; wails) Why must I die!?

Me: For theatrical effect…(mumbles last part) and profit from your fan girls getting to see your dead body at the viewing…

Kish: (acute hearing) _I heard that._

Me: Say "BYE" everyone--now dammit!

Kish and Audience: Bye…!

Thanks for reading! Any questions/suggestions/statements/comments etc. are appreciated throughout your review! Have a nice week or whatever!

Audience: "Whatever". Real affectionate towards your readers.

Me: (snaps) Didn't you scurry out of here in fright?

Audience: Uh…no…

Me: (smiles) Let's change that.

'Til next time:

Porcelian-Carrier-67


	10. How? Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because if I owned the company and had immediately let Masaya die, Ichigo would have foamed at the mouth and torn everything to shreds before she realized her true feelings for Kish! I would have waited so that wouldn't have happened, the rotten punk would have slipped up and Kish would have been there to comfort her, just like he always said he would.

Audience: That was unnecessary and long.

Me: Who asked you?

Audience: We don't _need_ an invitation. We have that kind of confidence--unlike you.

Me: (cries) Stop making fun of my talking-to-girls-my-age skills!

Audience: You need to be way more social.

Me: If I was, I wouldn't have you guys popping up into my muses and conversations, now would I?

Audience: (quiets down)

Me: That's what I thought--shaddup.

Thanks to:

xKawaiixKonekox, Fluffyfangirl89, Nekomimi-Chii, Kisshu Neko, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, Kisshu4ever, ILoveDeepBlue95, Maymist, and Tsubasa Suzane!

Everyone who reads--rocks! I appreciate all of you and will do my best to meet all your fan fiction story needs! …Starting with this chapter:

--

Chapter 10: How? Love.

Ryou was bent over the alien in an instant, despite his dislike for all the damage Kish and his team had caused in earlier times. Reaching for his wrist, he breathed deeply and concentrated.

The pulse was still there. Faint as a lightning bug during the day, but there.

His head snapped up to meet Keiichiro's concerned gaze.

"I need you to transport him to the underground medical facility. Contact Pai and ask him what needs to be done. Until you get a response, put him on an IV and give him plenty of oxygen. I know his kind might not need a lot of it to live, but I'm not taking any chances. Alright, Keiichiro?"

The brunette nodded, picking up Kish as easily as if he were a bird's fallen feather. Ichigo stood up in the same movement and held out her hand to stop him. Keiichiro looked back momentarily.

"Is he going to be alright?" she questioned.

For once, he sounded almost rude. "Don't ask questions that have no answer at the moment. You should know that they offer no help to the situation, Ichigo."

Ryou's eyes widened at his response. His friend was always kind and gentle--not one to raise his voice, but to speak with authority instead. The alien's current condition was affecting them all. What would happen if he really died?

Ichigo stepped back so as not to get in the way silently. Not even her shoes made a sound. Suddenly, her chin shot up.

"What can I do?" she demanded.

"Not much." he sighed, walking away.

She raced up and stood in his way; her arms outstretched to block him from moving easily. He stared down at her with a glare she equally matched.

"You are not going to say that to me. I'm a mew and he's an alien. No matter what you say, I love him and if you think human limitations can get in my way then I'll show you another side of the looking glass!"

Ryou blinked in utter surprise. She'd never admitted out loud--let alone to anyone but herself--she wasn't a human girl anymore, no matter how much she had sought to be.

"I refuse to sit here and wait for you to come back and tell me he's dead when I could be out there helping--or even in here. So if you won't let me, I'll take him away and help him myself. Go ahead. What do you want me to do? I know what I can." her eyes narrowed.

He chuckled. "Go into Ryou's lab and type in: Send Pai 45X, then press Enter. You'll have to fill him in on all you remember happening and answer his questions as detailed as you can. We don't have time for any holes."

With that, he skirted past her without a second glance. By the time he reached his set of stairs, she was already locking in Enter.

--

An alarm signal beeped at an uneven and annoying pace. Earth. More specifically, the Café.

Clicking Alt6Ryou, he saw Ichigo's pale, pleading face pop onto the screen. Her eyes were smoldering with determination and expectancy. Though the cuts along her face might be thought to make her look innocent and weak, instead they made her look savage and ruthless.

This was bad.

"Ichigo!" he yelped in surprise.

"Pai." she greeted in a hard voice. "I need you here--now. But before you do that, pay close attention to this monitor."

He blinked; the cat girl had never sounded so serious.

"I'm listening."

"Please refrain from interrupting. With all due respect, that is," she added quickly, sighing, "I'm sorry for my attitude. I wish I could explain, but now I don't have the time. I went looking for Kish in that blizzard we just recently had calm down. Taruto must have told you he saw me. Anyway, I…"--she bit her bottom lip--"Kish did something to save me when he transported me to the Café. He's done it once before and…it's like he gives me energy converted from strong feelings. Does your race have any accounts of that ability?"

"Something like that, but it must be passed down. Kish has no records of that ability implanted in his blood, for those with that gift have been wiped out--dead for centuries. Even if they had ancestors, the power would now be incomplete and useless in the hands of him."

"Alright," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Point is, something's made him go into a type of coma."

Pai stiffened.

"He isn't dead, but his pulse is fading. We need help. I need to figure out what's happened to him for him to have acquired this…power. So please, get here soon."

"I'll be over in about 10 minutes. Leave it to me."

"Thank you, Pai." she breathed.

Before he disconnected the feed, he added: "Don't drive yourself too hard. I can't have either of you dying on me."

Ichigo merely nodded and watched the older alien's face flicker off the screen. Turning around, she met the red, endlessly cruel eyes of It.

--

Surprisingly, she felt no fear. She fingered the pendant in her pocket, but made no grab for it.

"Why are you here Masaya--well, Deep Blue? I need to help Kish--I can't talk with you right now. Please--another time."

His voice echoed, cold and raspy. "I'm not going to reschedule. It took me a long time to have enough power to get out of that accursed prison you call "dreams". But that blizzard took out enough souls to feed me." he smirked.

Ichigo swallowed. His claw-tipped fingers crawled up her arm, across her shoulder, danced over her collarbone and paused at the base of her neck.

"Oh, you've thrown my bell away. I took such a long time finding it for you."

"It's been reduced to nothing by now." she offered. Why was she choosing her words so carelessly?

"You're being very brave, my dear." he mused.

She shrugged. "I've found it very easy to forgive. I forgive you for all you've done and I'm hoping you can live with that."

Taking a step forward, her fingers brushed his cheek before she embraced him. For a moment, his voice was flooded with an emotional choke.

"You're much too kind, Ichigo."

He summoned his blade and rammed in through her delicate body. He chuckled, watching her body fall to the floor as he slid it away.

"Much too kind."

"I-I'm not ready…t-t-to give up ye-yet." she declared, coughing up blood on the tan concrete floor. She got up to her knees shakily and smiled through glossy eyes at the evil alien dictator.

"You aren't going t-to kill me when I n-need to s-s-see Kish s-smile at me o-one more t-time. So yo-you b-better m-move or el-else you'll get r-really ma-mad." she stammered.

He laughed and bopped the top of her head with the hilt of his sword like a school master. "You can barely speak, are bleeding all over the floor, and you still believe you have the jurisdiction to make threats at me? Who do you think you are--pretending to be all tough and strong?"

"Oh no…It hurts. I want to sc-scream and d-die right now. Bu-but I c-can't do that. Nu-no." Ichigo stood up on wobbly legs and looked the enemy straight in the eye.

"K-Kish n-needs me t-to stay al-alive. He-he would be m-mad if I-I went and d-died just 'c-cause of a little wou-wound like th-this."

Deep Blue stepped back, gazing at her with fresh eyes as blood dribbled down her chin, meeting the pool of it at her drenched feet. And through all this pain and suffering and knowledge, she was smiling at him in… forgiveness? Acceptance? …Love?

He teleported away, leaving the girl to her death. The emotions he was feeling weren't worth watching her scream and suffer. They were ugly, horrible things he thought he'd been done with a long time ago.

--

Ichigo saw him go through blurred vision.

_No, I can't die again. I have to tough it out and live. I just need to breathe… everything will be okay if I just breathe._

Stumbling up the stairs, she fell after the third and stood up, painfully feeling the gravel grind against her wound. Pulling herself up, she continued to ascend the stairs, her hand slipping on the knob for some time before it got a good grip.

Turning it, her foot steps bounced off the walls in solitary shuffles. Ryou was probably with Keiichiro and Kish, helping out. She paused. All she had wanted to do was help out and yet she still got herself into this situation. It was worth it. Pai was coming and Kish would be fine. She'd get better eventually and she's kiss him over and over and say she loved him too many times.

With those thoughts in mind, she pressed on. Her ears perked up at the familiar sense of the air distorting and changing near her. Moving aside, Pai eased into view; a backpack slinged over his shoulder.

His eyes widened in horror and disbelief when they caught sight of the half-dead girl.

"What happened to you!?" he screamed, dropping his load and gathering her in his arms. She frowned.

"K-Kish n-needs those. Do-don't d-drop the-them!" she scolded.

He looked at her as if she had three heads. "You're bleeding all over me and you think Kish is in more danger of dying than you!?" he roared.

"T-Take me to-to h-him. I c-can't go th-there on m-my own. I can't f-find it." she begged, clinging to the fabric of his shirt; looking at him with longing in her eyes.

"I will." he agreed softly; smiling.

--

Ryou fell to the ground when he saw what happened to Ichigo. His pupils retracted and he watched numbly as the girl bravely limped over to the table where Kish lay sleeping. A serene mask was covering his face as his mind sifted through all the dreams.

He felt something tugging at him and his eyes opened a slit. They completely opened to their oval topaz state when they saw Ichigo. They were sparkling and healthy, gazing at her with happiness. Then he noticed the trail of blood on the floor and that it all led to her.

His form bolted upright and was blurred by his speed as he picked her up bridal style with a gossamer touch. His eyes smoldered.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?" he screamed.

Her own pink aura flared bright as she snuggled deep into his chest.

"S-Smile fo-for me-me Kish." she asked. "J-Just smi-smile, o-okay?"

He was so confused, but he just did as he was told.

She grinned back; her face shaded by the rose colored light that was enveloping her. Kish began glowing with his own beige and crème colors that danced and waved at hers.

"This is…incredible. Impossible." Pai uttered.

Their auras were healed each other, fueled by the everlasting love they shared. The colors split into dark and light hues: daisy yellow and crimson red, sunlight and cherry blossom petals. The shades melted into their pairs and slowly dispersed, leaving a hint of magic in the air.

"I'm…alive…" Ichigo realized.

He just laughed with his musical voice that sounded like wind chimes and kissed her.

--

Woo! YES! THAT WAS AN AWESOME CHAPTER!

Attention: The teaser trailer for Twilight by Stephanie Meyer has been released, along with interviews--so go look it up on YouTube! IT'S AWESOME!

Thanks to all who are reading! I expect there to be one more chapter left, okay? I hope I didn't move too fast with the story for your liking. So give me some feedback, mmkay?

Until next chapter:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	11. Changed

DISCLAIMER: I believe I have made it _very_ clear throughout these 11 chapters that I _do not _own Tokyo Mew Mew. If you need reference, just click your back browser…got ya!

Audience: You're a riot.

Me: (sarcastic) Thanks! And you're all a bag of bones!

Audience: Just shut up and write the stupid chapter.

Me: If you hate it so much, why are you yelling at me to finish it?

Audience: You merely _assume_ we hate it. Look how childish you are--tsk, tsk.

Me: Why I oughta--!

Kish: Oh-kay! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed during this whole mortifying ordeal! Introducing Porcelain-Carrier-67's hall-of-famer's for Taped Back Together:

xKawaiixKonekox, Fluffyfangirl89, Nekomimi-Chii, Kisshu Neko, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, Kisshu4ever, ILoveDeepBlue95, Maymist, Tsubasa Suzane, and Iwannabeahero!

Enjoy the last bit everybody:

--

Chapter 11: Changed

Ichigo giggled, leaning over herself a few degrees to pull at Kish's pale ears.

"Ow! Why must you be so cruel?" he cried dramatically.

Jumping on him, she responded: "Some men need taming."

Kissing her, he asked: "Why would you need to tame me like that? I'm all yours for the ordering." he smirked.

She kissed back lovingly. "You're still a little wild, my dear."

"I thought wild was your taste."

"It is. I need to teach you how to hide it around my parents, though."

"Aren't we frisky, my kitten?"

"No need to use such offensive terms."

Pulling her close to his chest, their noses touching, he smiled. "Then only the best language for my kitty."

"No, no, not the best. Just…in the middle."

"Make up your mind and you've got a deal!"

"But the fun part's all in being confused!" she protested.

"Knowing what you're doing can come in handy too," he retorted.

Ichigo ran her fingers through his perfect, silky emerald hair. His golden eyes traced her body moving; his eyes flickering in interest.

A car door slamming brought the two to their present situation.

Before a word crossed her lips, Kish flew into her closet, paused inside for a moment, then raced out of it and around the side of the house. Throwing her head out the bathroom window, she smiled, seeing Pai's potion had performed exactly how they planned:

Kish could be human.

He wore a green T-shirt exposed by an open blue windbreaker and black combat pants with plenty of pockets and normal Converse sneakers. His ears had shrunk exceptionally, who dampened Ichigo's mood; she really liked them. But knowing he'd be able to transform to and from this form with only a thought made her feel better.

All he had to do was get past her dad.

Shintaro kicked open the door, scaring the crap out of his daughter, who was obediently waiting with presents, a new microwave, replacements for any destroyed or burnt-beyond-recognition-cookware and a spotless house.

She dodged a suitcase that went whistling past her head and into the wall she had scrubbed clean of the jam stains Kish had caused in his completion of human culinary efforts.

With closed eyes and a twitching eyebrow, she cleared her throat.

"I'm _so_ glad to see that you appreciate how I've kept everything clean and intact and that you missed me enough to throw random heavy objects at my _head_!" she fumed.

"Ahaha! Sorry, Ichigo-chan!" Sakura laughed nervously. "Your father feels like he was given an injustice at the airport and it's still lingering around."

"Are you kidding!?" he roared, "That rotten American machinery tore straight through my suitcase and I had to buy some cheap donkey-leather one instead! And all we got was an 'I'm sorry' and first class!"

"Be happy for what you get." she scolded, "Things don't go your way because there's a reason for it all."

He stared at his daughter. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"Do your best not to trash the house in your rampage, Dad. I'm expecting a guest. I'd prefer it if I could talk to him _without_ dodging for my life." she dismissed.

"Him?" He caught on immediately.

"I am 17 years old and you can't act like a guard dog every time I see interest in someone. I can regret it 30 years from now when you're saying "I was right" but at one point in my life, what I did was _exactly _what I wanted!" Ichigo declared.

He blinked. "What's his name, then?"

"Kish."

"Last name?"

"Confidential."

"Excuse me!?"

"I apologize, however I do not see you needing to know that at the moment. You were more than happy to let me go out with Masaya after you nearly tore _him_ up at that stupid kendo match! I think you can afford to let me go out with a boy for a few dates before knowing his last name!" she huffed.

"Why is it when we leave you're all sulky and when we get back you turn a new leaf with an air of assertiveness!?" he sputtered.

She softened. "I've done a lot of growing up you may never understand Dad."

He grew silent at this, seeing how true his daughter's words were. Everything about her was so much more mature and definite--she was so comfortable being herself. She no longer had that hesitation they'd seen before. What had this boy's effect fully been on her?

A knock at the door sent her feet working like lightning to answer it.

That was new for Shintaro and Sakura. She was twice as fast as she had been for Masaya--and man, she had been fast.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya. My name is Kish and I've been introduced to your daughter already. It's a pleasure to meet the rest of her family." a smooth voice drifted from the foyer.

Kish rounded the corner and bowed to her parents, his voice never breaking in its hypnotizing flow.

"How was your vacation? Ichigo tells me there were some hassles…?"

He raised one of his eyebrows at the slight indentation of the wall. Her father chuckled sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head.

"Well, y'see, the security guard wouldn't pay me back when my bag was torn to shreds on the belt and I had to buy a new one, when I clearly didn't want to spend my money on getting a new bag after just a month, so…"

He laughed like wind chimes in the summer breeze again. Ichigo nearly melted.

"With both your permission, I'd like to take Ichigo with me to Tokyo Tower."

The girl held her breath.

"Sure!" Sakura piped in, covering her husbands face with her hands before he could utter a yelp. "Take as long as you two need, but get her home at 11:00 or I'll get worried, okay?"

Running up to her mother, she pecked her on the cheek, hugged her struggling father, swung around to reach for her coat and danced out the door with Kish following close behind.

"Why'd you let her go!?" he hissed, after gulping in air.

"Don't you see? She said "Masaya" like it rolled right off her tongue. When we left, she could barely eat. In three weeks, she's healed and grown stronger--and this boy's done it! If you don't mind, I enjoy our daughter this way and you know you do too. No stupid suitcase is going to make you rethink that logic, honey."

He sighed in surrender. "But did she have to break the door's hinges when she left here?"

--

She burst out laughing, doubling over and falling to the ground.

"Ah! Ichigo! What's wrong?" Kish fretted, trying to figure out where to touch her.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "No! No! That was _amazing_! Both of us! Did you _see_ his _face_!?" she chortled.

He allowed a chuckle to escape. "Time to get off the sidewalk now sweetie; people are staring."

She picked herself up and led him away from the confused public to where there weren't any and glomped him; causing the boy to land in the plush grass of new spring.

"And to think a few weeks ago, everything around here was storming and white." he observed.

"Yeah. Hard to believe." she agreed.

He moved his foot a little and something _tinged_ gently.

Ichigo started and flew off of him in a movement almost as fast as his own.

"Was that…?" she trailed off.

He peered into her distraught orbs. "What is it?"

"Shuusshhhhh!" she scolded.

He shuusshhhhhed as Ichigo got on her hands and knees; fingers combing through the grass blades. She stopped when another _ting_ sounded near her pinky.

"What _are_ you looking for?" he sighed, stooping next to her.

She pulled her old ribbon from the grass.

Kish's eyes opened wide for a moment and his voice grew soft.

"Ichigo…" he murmured.

"Kish." she addressed.

He nearly saluted at her tone. "Yes?"

She whirled around and pounced on him, landing on his chest, finding the crook in his neck where she fit perfectly.

"Let's drop this together from the utmost top of Tokyo Tower and stomp on the remains, alright? Masaya's a good person, but this is my way of dealing."

He chuckled, taking the trinket from her pale fingers. "You had me at "let's drop this". Should we go now?"

She shook her head and snuggled deeper into his warm body.

"I'd like to stay like this way for a while. At least until the sun's about to set. Masaya and I never really did watch it together once. I'm happy to have you here. I fit right next to your body, you know?" she added.

"And you call me perverted." he snickered.

"I'm _trying_ to be romantic!"

"Kitty's claws are coming out!"

"Why you--!"

"Go on, what have I done, koneko-chan? Have I made you mad? Oh dear!" he laughed.

Grabbing his collar and glaring at him, she replied: "Just shut up and kiss me. Then we'll get some strawberry ice cream, chase some ducks for your amusement and trash this piece of the past, alright?"

Kish's eyes sparkled. "Nothing could make this night better."

His lips traced over hers delicately before he deepened the kiss and sent her heart thudding against her chest. When they broke apart, she grinned.

"If you did that again, this night would grow fireworks!" Ichigo exclaimed, her cat ears and red-ribbon tail popping out.

So he did it again.

--

YAY!!

That's my first finished fan fiction and I hope you all enjoyed it! I might post up a sequel, but at this moment, I am unsure on that aspect. So tell me whatever questions or thoughts you have about this story and I'll gladly answer!

Audience: With you're luck, the computer will explode on you.

Me: Naw! The computer likes me now! See?

Computer: (purrs) (growls a little)

Me: Yeah! We're doing a lot better!

Audience: I'm amazed at how warped your little mind is.

Me: 'Least my mind isn't made up of a group of people all referred to as "I".

Audience: That was below the belt!

Me: Suck it up and try walking through a rampaging high school in a friggin' straight line!

Audience: Try commenting on your antics all day long!

Me and Audience: (arguing loudly)

Kish: -.-; And thanks again for reading--_WILL YOU TWO STOP SLINGING MUD!? …THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN THROW CHICKENS AT EACH OTHER!_

Wish me luck in this fight:

Porcelian-Carrier-67


End file.
